Compromise
by bevesy
Summary: Mikasa has one more duty she needs to fufill in a world without titans - and it is the one that will turn her world upside down. [UNDER REVISION]
1. First Exploration

**Disclaimer -** _Not mine._

* * *

On the day after titans fell, Mikasa stared into Hanji's quiet eyes after five minutes in the meeting room. Surrounding them were five Survey Corps soldiers - Eren, Jean, Sasha, and Moblit. They each refused to look at her.

Commander Ackerman was nowhere to be found.

"Mikasa, do you have anything to say?"

Mikasa watched Eren in the corner of the room. He looked away. "I will do what is necessary, if it means keeping the peace."

Hanji reached over to hold Mikasa's clasped hands. She was close enough for her voice to not reach the others behind her. "I went to the council today. I tried undoing it, but they won't let me. They're eager to get things started with this. He did too Mikasa. It's hard for him to accept this."

"You mean Eren?"

The older woman blinked. "No. Levi."

* * *

Mikasa never thought of marriage.

She never thought of what dress she might wear, or what flowers she'd use to style her hair. She never imagined the man she'd marry as most girls did.

She didn't even expect to be married.

But, she never thought Eren wouldn't fight for her.

 _Why would she be disappointed he didn't fight for her?_

The corridors of the Survey Corps headquarters loomed ahead. Mikasa spent her second day after the titans, wasting the entire time in bed. She let her mind work. After Hanji spoke to her, everyone either sent her a look of pity or tried inviting her to a get together at a pub. She refused them all, and let Eren continue to avoid her.

"Going somewhere?"

Mikasa stopped. She'd been so out of it that she failed to spot Eren when she passed his room. After long years being by his side, Eren grew from a gutsy, loud mouthed little boy with the red scarf she inherited, to a somber eyed drunk.

She made no mention of Eren's drinking habits after Armin died in battle. She tried stopping him, but could never erase the trauma Eren faced when he witnessed Armin's fall.

He was the only one who saw it happen. On the day Armin died, she remembered holding his arms in his bedroom when he simply said Armin fell into a pit of titans.

Mikasa blinked, "I wanted to find something to eat."

Eren stepped back into in room, holding it open for her to come in. "Come inside."

"Eren, not now…"

He laughed. "You're going to be a married woman. I just wanted to talk to you...after what happened."

When Mikasa entered, she found Eren's room almost empty. The home icons he kept - pictures of she, him and Armin along with his father's entire collection of books that Armin begged him to keep because he couldn't fit all into his room, were stacked in large brown chests.

The fall of the titans brought forth waves of readjustment, a great change she wasn't sure she could handle. A law passed. Many civilians protested against it, but even the Military police agreed that it needed to happen. All Survey Corps members were given permanent retirement with an additional fund for any business venture they wanted to start.

Hanji already spoke of travel beyond the walls to scout for information on Armin's discovery of the oceans, and many Survey Corps members and other soldiers were ready to follow her. Mikasa watched Eren pat one of his chest and push it towards her.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked.

Eren smiled. "I have a drinking problem. This may help me out. All Armin ever wanted was to travel and see the world. I have to do this for him."

Mikasa's tongue swelled and her chest ached. She watched the what Eren sent to her and studied it's silver lock. She remembered her mother's face and the way her body faltered when she died in front of her.

Eren saw the look on her face and turned away. "All dad's books are in the chest. You used to help him make medicines so this should keep you occupied."

"...you're leaving me."

She listened to him take in a breath. "I have to do this, Mikasa. You need to find your own path. I need to get mine."

Mikasa chose her words carefully.

"I'm being forced to marry your commander, Eren, and you tell me that I need to find my own path?"

He didn't say anything when she waited and then stepped back out of his room.

She took the chest with her.

* * *

Her wedding day happened on a Sunday in a small shed. She wore a simple white dress. Her veil trailed three feet behind. All Survey Corps members attended. Eren was nowhere to be found, even though he would travel out with Hanji in the next few days.

A priest arrived early morning for the small occasion. No grooms or bridesmaids were needed. Mikasa felt cold eyes assess her. _He,_ like the others, gave her a forlorn look. A woman her age, at twenty years old should be marrying the love of her life after serving for so long. But even after she's been used and spent, the government demanded one last request - to wed Humanity's Strongest soldiers, and conceive what hopefully would be children like them.

After all, they weren't sure if another titan would come back one day.

"Do you, Corporal Mikasa Ackerman, take Commander Levi Ackerman as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Air gushed inside the church, fluttering her hair. She looked up to find him staring back. She couldn't tell what he thought. His hands were surprisingly warm despite his stoic expression. She let her gaze flicker towards the priest's dark ones. "I do."

The priest cleared his throat. He turned to her husband to be. "And do you, Commander Levi Ackerman, take Corporal Mikasa Ackerman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Levi stayed silent, then spoke, "Yes. Get on with it."

"This is a traditional wedding, Commander. Practice patience."

Mikasa zoned out of the men's light bickering. Her superior's hands tightened hers, but she was too out of it to notice. Her senses failed noting the men calming down until the priest gently tapped her shoulder.

"Hm?"

He smiled, "I just announced you husband and wife."

Mikasa blinked, not getting the message. Levi tugged her forward until her chest pressed against his. "He just said we're married."

"Oh. I'm sorry-"

The room thickened in a cloud of invisible smoke. Slowly, the attendants of the wedding faded. Mikasa didn't know how to describe what happened, except that what she thought she had known dissipated. Eren's young face faded, and all that she noticed but not remembered, flooded back. She could see Hanji's face again, and how she told her that it wasn't Eren who tried to stop the marriage, but her superior.

A simple press of the lips, shocked the audience, but Mikasa could only think about his hands cradling her back and how his lips took her in a soft kiss. There were three kisses she could compare his to - a man she failed to remember, Jean's for a brief moment, and Eren's sloppy drunken kisses during the few times he slept with her.

Her commander's felt like the soft petals of a rose, of warm mornings in the empty cafeteria, eating a loaf of bread with tea as she looked out of the castle onto the meadows. It also felt, like tasting a drop of wine in an empty flask, wet and tart at the same time.

Levi pulled back.

In the short moments she took to recover, the priest silently closed his bible and announced the marriage, complete.

* * *

"I'll write to you, but it may take a while. The post service needs to map out new territory."

Three days later, Mikasa watched Eren pack his remaining luggage in the cart.

The sun toasted the back of her neck. They stood on the outskirts outside of Wall Maria without a care in the world. Not too long ago, it was forbidden. Mikasa wore a light tunic over pants with his red scarf. Her bangs began touching her shoulders. She needed to cut them. Eren stepped forward to put his hands on her shoulders.

Since she received the news about her marriage, she never once saw he or the Levi speak. They kept their distance. "That's fine. When will you return?"

Eren frowned. "The first time is for a month, the next ones will be longer. Hanji's gotten more sponsors for our expedition, so the Survey Corps may still be in business for a little while. Only not for killing titans."

"I see."

He never asked her how her three days as a wife had been. Mikasa thought of the light earthen scent she associated herself with since moving into Wall Sina. The era of no titans brought forth a bursting move to start businesses. Commander Ackerman's house sat perched on a hill along with newly remodeled homes.

On the first night she moved in, he simply took her to an empty bedroom and told her to rest. They never did anything the first night, or the others. Mikasa found herself draining in her own thoughts. Her husband stayed out of the house. She had no idea where he'd go. Her neighbors rarely slipped out, but when they did, they knocked on her door and would quiver when they see her. She forgot that while she fought outside on the fields, others from within the walls knew her name.

"I'll bring you gifts. Don't worry."

 _Why didn't you come,_ she wanted to ask.

But soon, Eren got on his horse and found his place in the formation. The silver and blue crest shone on his back. The First Exploration was a historical event, marking the first time humanity could roam freely beyond the walls. Civilians from Wall Sina, Rose and Maria stood around the formation. They cheered and threw roses in their direction. Eren and the rest waved, basking in the glow of glory.

Mikasa felt a sudden loss, watching Eren smile brightly at the crowd. She imagined herself on a horse, running off with Eren in the distance. But she watched him go until the bright crest glistened.

Someone touched her shoulder.

Mikasa looked left to find Jean sending her a quiet look. He wore no uniform, only a shirt over a part of pants. Sometimes she wondered why she felt relieved anytime Jean sent her that look. It was a look of comfort, the one that told her what she felt should not be buried.

"He'll come back, Mikasa."

* * *

"Why haven't you both started?"

"I didn't know we had spies around here in the neighborhood," Mikasa leaned against her door. Levi's voice muffled out. "What does me fucking her have to do with you? We weren't given a deadline to conceive. We'll do it on our own terms."

"This is not a request. It is an order, Commander Ackerman," the stranger replied. "Our job is to make sure all arranged marriages fulfill their ends of the bargain, and at this rate, you will run out of time."

"Like I said, I don't need you to understand that. It's been a week, the least you all should do is understand that people like us wouldn't need to follow your orders."

"Just because you are Humanity's Strongest doesn't mean you are above the law-"

Mikasa heard her superior stand. "I could have killed all of you in that courtroom and avoided it. I could have killed your king and roamed the fields on my own. But I'm not a troublemaker, and I'd leave deciding on when to have my own child alone to me, Arnold."

Silence followed. Mikasa waited until Arnold stood. He murmured something before ambling out of their home. The door shut behind him, and soon, she listened to a great sigh.

Eren left her. She crouched to sit on the floor. He left her here, in a small neighborhood infested with strangers and spies. Spies who want to assure she conceived as soon as possible. Her cheeks burned as tears slid down.

 _Eren_.

"Ackerman." She kept her arms around her drawn up legs. She heard the man pace outside. "We need to talk. I'm not leaving unless we do."

Mikasa wiped her face with both palms and slid up to open the door. She stepped back to let the short man inside.

"Close the door."

She did. Mikasa knew he spotted her distress. The chest Eren gave her stood in a corner. She had yet to open it. Levi found a lone seat and gestured for her to sit on the bed.

"I've gotten my horses ready."

She blinked, "What?"

Levi scowled. "For you to accompany Eren and the others the next time they are here. They will back next month to sneak you out, but that would mean you not being able to return to the walls. You've sacrificed so much to be stuck here. It makes no sense for you to be left behind."

"...what about you?"

"I'll survive. I'm going underground."

Mikasa blinked. Levi clasped his hands. He kept a straight expression but Mikasa could tell that he looked uncomfortable. She shifted. "I've seen people from underground. It's not a good place to live."

"Following you to the fields won't do good for me. I've seen what I need to see, and though I have some energy, I'm still getting old...and it wouldn't look good if someone spotted us alongside Hanji, given the sponsors she's been getting."

She looked away.

"I'll put them off as long as I can. When Hanji and the rest return, you'll be ready to go off with them-"

" _I will do it."_

Levi frowned. "What?"

Mikasa forced her hands to stop shaking. She gazed into the gray eyes of her superior, remembering that avoiding a cruel world did no one good. "They only want a child. I will give them one...if you are willing to cooperate."

The older man still kept silent, but spoke, "You will give _me_ a child."

Remembering Eren's smile, she looked away, "I've seen what I need to see. When we have the child, we will part ways-"

"You won't keep it away from me."

"Never," she quickly said.

Then she quieted.

Slowly, she studied Levi's gaze, which widened the more he spoke.

She's seen looks like his before, over the years they fought together side by side in combat. Never did she sit to stare back and wonder what his silence looks meant. At that moment, it occurred to Mikasa that the man she fought under, one she called commander and someone twice her age, may want her as a wife.

She's been with enough men to know what that type of stare meant.

Levi scowled. "We'll schedule for you to leave the walls in a month. Understood?"

Mikasa didn't question his sudden change of mind. She sat there, bewildered when the man walked out, reaching the door.

He stopped to look back. "You've been obsessed with that kid for too long. Spend some time waking up."

She didn't flinch at the shattering force of the door closing.

* * *

 **End Note** \- A five chapter multishot. Stay tuned for the next. Oh, and I'm pretending I don't know they're are related.


	2. Second Exploration

**Author's Note** \- _Thanks Guests 1 and 2!_

* * *

As the sun rose, Mikasa let warm water trace her hands.

Levi knew how to hide. Each night she thought of the wide look on her superior's face when he let his true feelings slip. She wiped her hands. After washing the dishes, Mikasa found herself with a lot more time. She looked out pristine fields through the windows, listening to birds chatter and trees flutter.

The only time Levi came home was during the night. She'd wait until she heard the door open and close. Sometimes, he sighed and she would hear him pour himself a glass of wine. Her mind rambled in bouts of rumination, with thoughts of what she should do about the offer he insisted on keeping.

Eren was due to return in a week, and in the three weeks being married to a man she wasn't sure she knew, Mikasa discovered another realm of the world.

 _Mom, what should I do?_

She never thought she'd ever remember her mother again. Lately, memories she thought she lost began to surface. Little things her mother used to tell her fluttered up.

"Remember to eat your vegetables," her mother used to say.

In her time being trapped in a remodeled home with neighbors who eyed her as if she were a titan, Mikasa wasn't sure about handling her new life. Eren would have no idea how to advise her. Only a woman could.

Historia and Ymir were gone, not that they would have any good answers.

Sasha could work, but there were private things Mikasa felt she didn't understand herself.

A knock reverberated through the house. It still was late in the morning. Mikasa lathered her hands with a good ointment for moisture. She had opened the chest a week ago to find stacks of remedy books. Her years handling maneuver gear resulted in calloused and easily dried hands, so she was eager to make the hand ointment recipe for herself.

She opened the door.

"Jean! Sasha!"

Jean grinned, fresh in a tailored suit. "Commander asked us to keep you company. I hope he's treating you well."

Mikasa could not help but accept the bear hug Sasha sent her way.

"We've missed you so much!" Sasha squealed.

* * *

The Survey Corps team arrived a week late, but Mikasa accompanied Levi all the way to the still standing Survey Corps headquarters. He never spoke of anything, except ask about her getting used to the neighborhood.

"I know you're bored most of the time," he said, sending her a quiet look.

"Sometimes. Thank you for inviting Jean and Sasha over."

Levi nodded curtly, "It was the least I could do."

Jean and Sasha were there before them on the open meadows by the castle. Mikasa jolted when Hanji screamed her name and gave her a suffocating hug once she got to the front compound. Horses ambled with chosen caretakers to the stables as others pushed now filled carts into the castle. Levi accompanied Jean along with the rest of the group to view the new merchandise.

"Is Eren around?"

Hanji shook her head. "He went to Wall Maria for a quick trip." Then, she looked around and whispered, "How's everything?"

Mikasa was glad the older woman held her hand. "I'm fine."

"Is he treating you well?"

"Very."

Hanji tightened her hold. "Did you do it?"

Mikasa slowly shook her head. The motherly aura Hanji sent off, soothed Mikasa's soul. She let the woman pull her inside the castle, away from curious eyes. Warm cinnamon wafted out. They kept walking until they reached Hanji's room on the top floor. Hanji locked her door and sat Mikasa down on the edge of her bed.

"Did anyone come to speak to you?" Hanji asked and took out an old bottle in the corner of her room.

Mikasa nodded. "A man named Arnold. They want us to conceive as soon as possible."

Hanji nodded, taking a small glass from the same crate and pouring the contents of the bottle in the glass. Behind her spectacles, Hanji had a sharp look of deliberation. "Levi told me about you coming with us on our next trip. He's going to leave with Sasha and Jean. Sasha will follow him to Wall Sina in your clothing. It will be nighttime and she will keep her head covered. By the time she leaves in the morning, we will all be gone."

"...what will happen to him?"

Hanji handed Mikasa her drink. "Levi can take care of himself. It's you we're worried about."

She nodded, "He said he's going underground."

"We all need to take risks, Mikasa." Hanji said. "Levi will be fine, don't you worry."

* * *

Eren was still nowhere to be found, but the one person Mikasa needed to see stood in the crate filled mess hall with a palm of dried herbs in his hands. Night time was fast approaching, but the hall grew packed and was as busy as a market square. From a distance, her target could be seen speaking with a tall figure, who crouched down over an open box to palm the same leaves Levi held.

"How much will you give me this for?" Levi murmured.

"Three."

"Give me a family discount, I can do a half."

"Family discount my ass, Commander. I had to get a rash to get these!"

As the merchant began to speak, Levi looked up in Mikasa's direction. He seemed surprised to find her searching for him, but didn't question her sitting nearby and resumed his bargain. Levi was cheap, very cheap, and the Survey Corp soldier turned merchant soon grew agitated enough to decrease the price. Mikasa noticed that most of the crates surrounding Levi were filled with tea leaves, with multiple blends and colors.

"How are you?" he asked after bargaining, sitting next to her after the merchants took the bundles he purchased away in a cart outside. He took a seat next to her.

"Hanji told me...thank you," she said.

Levi's lips twitched. "Of course."

Mikasa nodded. "...but I'm staying with you."

She touched his hand, ignoring the stares everyone gave them. She noticed Hanji entering the mess hall, halting at the scene unfolding between she and her superior. Time existed, and Mikasa knew that the only way to end things was to do what was expected of her, and roam freely afterwards.

"I'm old enough to make my decisions. This isn't an act of pity," she said.

Levi blinked, "I didn't say it was."

"I will follow through...and give you a child," she said. "After that, we will live separately, but cooperate for the sake of the baby. It's the best way to do as we please."

"...are you sure?"

Mikasa shuddered at the cool air seeping inside. Levi looked back with a strange look, Finally, a familiar figure entered, following everyone's gazes towards them. She pulled her hand away from Levi's own. Eren's freshly shaven face was a stark difference from the bearded form. He almost looked the way he did years ago. He smiled, outstretching his arms.

"Yes," she responded.

Hours later, Eren told her about the oceans, of how they made waves and what they felt like. Cool to the touch, cooler than the water they drank. He showed her sketches a fellow soldier made of rock like monuments called mountains and presented her a rare flower he kept in a little journal. The flower was pure white. Eren called it a lily.

"The world is beautiful already, Mikasa," he said. "I wish Armin could see it."

Eren never asked about how she faired with Levi. Mikasa didn't mind. If it took her getting used to her reality just to have Eren enjoy the world without her hovering over him, Mikasa could take it.

She dealt with worse.

And she owed Levi that much for protecting Eren as much as she did.

* * *

Wall Sina's dark lights gleamed as they strode Wall Rose's last barrier. Levi did not speak the entire time he rode back. Mikasa expected for them to come home and think about what they would do tomorrow, but she knew that the time to begin should start now. Levi beat her to the chase.

"Are you going to sleep now?" he asked, removing his cravat.

She shook her head. "No...what would you like to do?"

It took only a few seconds for him to touch her hips and say, "My room. I'll be up."

His bedroom was the same size as hers, but had more of a personality. With neatly stacked books and gleaming hardwood, the folded clothing in the closet sat in a dark corner. Books, even scattered over his small dresser were still neatly stacked over one another. She entered, and without a care in the world, started peeling off her clothing.

She heard his door open and close, ignoring the way he held his breath as she bent to remove her skirt in front of him. When she was finally bare, she tuned off the sounds of him removing his clothes while she climbed the soft bed.

One moment was all it took. She lied back to see him.

"... _oh._ "

Levi scowled, walking in the same path she did until she could feel his hands touching her thigh. "Oh, what?"

"Nothing...it's just that you're.."

 _Big._

Levi came close and leaned down to take her lips. Kissing someone was like whispering her darkest secret. He told her they'd start with the basics. He had her on her side over the bed, tasting her lips as he stroked her body. She froze when he squeezed her bottom.

He pulled back, pulling himself up more, "Relax."

She nodded.

"Lay on your back for me."

She lied on her back, bare with him between her hot mouth found her left nipple, prompting her to utter a soft moan and hold his head. Was she doing this? Yes she was. Did she like doing it? Mikasa bit her bottom lip, arching at the light wet noises of his tongue flickering over her chest. Mikasa wished she'd cut her hair. It was just too long.

He pulled back with a plop. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes. Levi was close enough for another kiss. He still had the cold look of a soldier, but Mikasa saw how droopy his eyes were and how much he pulsed against her upper thigh.

"I'm fine. Sit back," she ordered.

Mikasa heard the neediness in her voice. She hoped Levi didn't hear it, but he seemed too detached to notice. He lifted himself and sat back against the headboard. Mikasa flipped her unruly hair back and scooted enough to settle in between his legs while she stood on her knees. The candlelight flickering in the bedroom gleamed a bright yellow.

The pulsing ache intensified. Levi may be small, but he wasn't small down there. She tilted her head to suck veined paths, letting her tongue stick out to graze the underside, right near his almost light pink tip.

Something tumbled down by the dresser. She looked up. Levi pinched his nose, breathing hard. "Sorry, I knocked the books over."

She smiled, "It's fine."

Mikasa returned to her task, palming strong abs and thighs. She didn't believe she was doing this. The wet sounds of her mouth working on him filled the room. Levi cursed. Hands took her hair and pushed her further down, accompanied by harsh breathing.

She pulled back, "Are you okay-"

"Yes, keep going."

Mikasa continued. She had no idea what she was doing, but Levi held the back of her neck with her hair in his hand. She moved up and down with a renewed eagerness, reaching down to stroke herself. That's when he palmed her shoulders and gently pulled her up. Her chest quietly slapped his. She let him kiss her, filling the room with deep sighs and smacking noises. The ache between her thighs ebbed slowly, it created an almost sharp pain until his hands reached there.

She now found herself on her back, with him fingering her up top. Levi's hair stuck to his forehead. She could feel the stuffiness inside the room. She sucked in a breath, bolding staring back at the man who touched her. She didn't think of anything else to do other than reach up to touch her breasts.

He stopped and moved down. Mikasa frowned when she didn't see him, not knowing what he was doing.

Then his mouth found her-

"Commander Levi…"

 _There._

He pulled back, "We're not working anymore, brat."

Mikasa clutched the headboard above her. Levi's powerful arms gripped her thighs. She didn't want to know the terrible words that slid out her mouth, but he didn't seem to bother answering. Her eyes shut tightly. She listened to him take her nub in between his lips and tug it back, delving in for another stroke. If he kept this up, she couldn't last any longer.

"...please."

He pulled back, stroking her strong abs. His fingers touched the undersides of her breasts. "Give me a second."

Mikasa mewled. She understood. It was all too overwhelming for both of them. Levi responded in a few more strokes, before he slid up over her and let his chest touch hers. She didn't get why she melted under his kisses, but she did. As their lips melded, he whispered something. It took her a few more seconds to feel his hot breath brush her lips and his hands spread her legs further apart.

Cool sheets turned warm under her back. She held her breath once he settled there. His tip touched her slit, testing her wetness by sliding up and down. Without speaking, he kept her gaze when he sank down, and stopped at the gasp she released. He said nothing but kiss the underside of her jaw.

"I'm sorry."

Mikasa panted, "It's fine."

He slid in finally until the brief discomfort morphed into a pleasant fullness. Mikasa moaned, feeling him pull back slowly before sliding back to the hilt. She grazed her hands over his shoulder blades, letting her heels dig onto his back. Mikasa opened her eyes to find Levi's wide open, studying her as one would a painting. He repeated the same motions, back and forth, until he found a gentle pace.

"More.." she moaned.

He obeyed. Her breath shuddered at the quickened pace his thrusts took. Levi didn't speak the more she cried out, but his deep breaths turned to sharp grunts. He then slowed, lazily moving inside her. Mikasa leaned up to take his lips, relieved that he didn't refused. She sighed when their tongues tangled. Then, Levi snatched his lips back and thrusted again with a sudden force.

Mikasa's breath left her. She arched, eyes tightly shut. Her The bed creaked and her breast shuddered with each movement of his hips.

Her entire world focused on the man inside her, at the sweet ache budding within, at the gray eyes tracing her every move.

His lips found her ear and uttered all sorts of filthy nonsense, the type she'd hear and punch a man in the face for saying. But hearing it from Levi's lips made her want to continue sobbing out to beg him to take her over and over. He told her she was so beautiful. He told her he'd make her come so hard again tonight. He told her she better not try to leave him after this.

He told her he's wanted her for a long time.

"Look at me," he murmured.

She did. Her walls tightened until she felt his skin harden within her insides and a white light blink within the back of her eyes. Levi spilled, filling her up warmly throughout his last few pumps. Mikasa shuddered, drenched in sweat lining on her chest as the remnants of their union faded.

Levi still remained inside her. She closed her eyes when he leaned over to begin kissing her forehead, her cheek, jaws and her sweaty chin. He stroked her sides, continuing to plant multiple kisses under her jaw.

He gingerly pulled out. Mikasa sought his warmth but stayed in her place, face up, and eyes still closed.

She listened to him lay there, finding his breath.

Then, he sighed.

When she opened her eyes, she found Levi fast asleep.

* * *

"You have a hickey and did a poor job hiding it," Jean announced.

Mikasa looked away. Since Eren left for the First Exploration, Jean became Mikasa's confidante, despite their brief failed dating stunt two years ago. She adjusted her shirt collar, made a quick survey, and was relieved that only Jean noticed it and not everyone around them.

"I thought Sasha's powder would help."

Mikasa ignored Jean's intense stare. They were at the local inn near the Wall Rose and Sina border. The afternoon sun arrived. Jean's cup of ale stood next to hers of water, all aligned by two bowls filled with stew and warm loaves of bread.

Levi left before she could wake up. The sun shone outside, as she thought of what happened the night before. Mikasa was surprised that even after they slept together, the thought of having him with her again made her ache all over in the best way possible.

"Hm," Jean took a swig. "It helps to some extent."

"That makes me feel better."

Jean chuckled, "Don't take it too hard."

Mikada scoffed.

"...does he treat you well?"

Mikasa snuck a quiet look. "Would I let him treat me less?"

Jean laughed. "I guess not."

Mikasa drank her water. Jean seemed far off as he looked out the windows before pinning her down with that same fierce glance. Again, his looks of understanding calmed her in ways she never imagined it did. He could read anyone's mind with that look.

"Eren's a bastard for leaving you here while he goes off the explore the world."

"Jean, I can't continue to protect Eren," she said, ignoring the sharp pain in her chest. "It wouldn't have worked for both of us if I followed him. He saved me as a child, and I wanted to stay close to him because I had no one else. I owe him enough to let go."

Jean waited. Mikasa watched the top of her stew, picturing Eren asking her to finish eating her food while Armin smiled in encouragement.

"Call me an asshole for saying this, but you owe him nothing. He owes you his life, and it was wrong for him to leave you in the dust."

Mikasa kept her eyes on her stew.

"Are you truly happy being with Levi?"

She looked up. The sunlight shone one side of Jean's face.

"I owe Commander Levi. I couldn't leave him," she said. "If I did, he would be underground with the government on his toes."

Jean gritted his teeth, "That old man could take care of himself."

"I know, but he's not just my superior," Mikasa ate some of her stew, ignoring Jean's burning stare. "He's my friend."

And she could not forget about the sacrifices he made to save not just Eren's back, but hers. Mikasa also failed to tell Jean, that despite her fulfilling her part of the bargain with Levi, she wasn't sure if she felt sad anymore.

An hour later, she returned back home through public trolley. After paying the driver, she walked twenty mintes up over the meadows of the Orvud District's Vonnegut Estate. It was the richest place in all walls.

When she reached home, she was surprised to find Levi's carriage up front.

He sat by the fire once she reached the living room, sorting pockets of dry herbs on the table with rolled up sleeves.

He looked up, "How was your trip?"

Mikasa watched the small smile he gave her. Her lips lifted up into a smile of her own. She took off her red scarf, folding it to put it inside her duffel bag.

She can live without it for the summer.

"It was great. I saw Jean."

* * *

 **End Note** \- Working on the remaining three. Stay tuned. And thank God for the relationship info, Guest 2! Thank you all so much for reviewing!


	3. Third Exploration

**Disclaimer** \- _I don't own them._

* * *

"Here's a good one,"

The librarian she has known for the past month pulled out an old book to hand to Mikasa, who tucked a dark bang behind her ear and ran her hand over its front. The title, _Medicinal Salves,_ were in deeply embossed leather.

"Thank you," she said.

The red-haired boy, Michael, grinned and bowed. "No worries! It's an honor serving dad didn't mind paying a quarter of his salary for taxes because he knew you all broke your backs for humanity."

Mikasa watched the young man scurry back with a small smile. She ignored the quiet but eager looks from staff members, who still looked like they saw a titan anytime they spotted her. Michael or Mikey, told her the people didn't expect her to look and behave exactly like how legends described her.

" _Trust me, you should see how they act when Mr. Ackerman comes over."_

Mikasa returned to her task. She smiled at the name Grisha Yeager under the title, pleased that her adopted father still lived on throughout the medical field. Besides Eren not being here, Mr, Yeager kept her company.

Three months passed since Eren left for the Second Exploration, and though they were short months, she familiarised with her surroundings.

Enough for her to get to know Levi.

Wall Sina remained the most luxurious place above the rest, but she longed for the simple life in Wall Maria. She made it a habit to constantly visit Jean and Sasha, who lived in the same neighborhood she and Eren used to live in. The Yeager house was rebuilt, but remained empty due to its absent habitant, Eren.

She never told Levi her concerns. He seemed too busy trading all the time, and by the looks of strange men who constantly pass by their home, the government may not want them too far away for now.

Mikasa opened the book given to her and spent the next two hours reading over detailed illustration of plants and their effects on the human body.

Afterwards, she bid Mikey goodbye and borrowed the book. The sun just begun setting as she stepped out the library, noting several carriages and carts passing by along with well dressed citizens.

Mikasa wore a simple dress with a cardigan, a far cry from Sina's signature elaborate dresses only reserved for society women. She ignored their obvious distaste, putting her newly borrowed book in her handbag to walk home.

"Going somewhere?" a baritone voice uttered.

Mikasa looked to her right to find Levi by the foot of the entrance steps in his carriage. During the entire time she has lived with him, one of the things she discovered were the way his stares became less sharp but calm. He still led a busy life, hence why her old bedroom now served as storage for his growing tea collection.

She scoffed and stepped down, "Good evening to you too."

Mikasa found a seat next to him and swayed when he rode away. She ignored curious looks. Levi drove without a word, but didn't mind pressing his body against hers when they approached the rose snaked gateway leading into Vonnegut Estate.

"Do you like here?" he asked.

"Wall Maria is much livelier, but the library is nice."

"Tch. You can make visits while you're in Maria," he muttered, slowing in front of the house. "Obviously we can't go now, but I'll move us out once we get the chance."

She smiled, "Thank you."

At their stop, Levi quietly gazed back. With the sun already down, the grays of the eyes now gleamed black. For the past three months they have gotten used to one another, and she loved each second of it.

Levi slowly reached out to touch her thigh.

"How was your day?" he asked.

Mikasa blinked, inched forward and leaned over to kiss him.

She didn't care about the neighbors watching them from their windows. Mikasa sighed, letting Levi catch up. He tightened his hold over her thigh and trailed up until her skirts bunched up.

She pulled back with a soft smack, "Inside."

* * *

"Levi.." she moaned.

Mikasa held her breath, now glad she didn't decide to cut her hair too soon. It worked for most situations wih they were together in bed. She clutched wired shoulders, releasing another set of heavy breathing the more she took him whole.

She rocked her hips over Levi, sighing at his slick hardness sliding in and out of her. Levi palmed her hips and guided her every move, forcing the bed's headboard to creak knock the walls.

She bounced until her walls tightened, coiling in the pit of her belly. Her sweat laden body shuddered. Levi sat up, brought her close and kissed her while he rode the last waves of their union. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the favor.

He pulled back, still holding her up with the palm of his hand behind her waist. She listened to him breath, calming down as the cool air touched her skin.

"I'm sorry," Levi whispered.

She stroked his hair, letting his forehead touch her chest. "We both got carried away."

For just that moment, Mikasa let herself be held in ways she'd never let anyone do.

Levi embraced her as if he was afraid she'd fly away.

In three days, Eren came at the exact time as he promised.

Mikasa noticed something was amiss. Carts and carriages looked double their original sizes, but Eren's quiet demeanor disarmed her. Anytime he arrived, he usually spent time speaking with other merchants to make his goal sales before he came to her.

But this time, Levi wasn't around when Eren bypassed several newcomers to hug her. She smelled moss and fresh air, and laughed at the way he held her waist.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

" _I miss you too."_

She had no chance to spot Hanji as the sun began setting. Eren soon had her in the empty mess hall and took out a lily from inside his journal. This lily looked livelier than the last one he showed her. "I remembered you liked the flower. So I brought you one."

"It's beautiful."

Eren smiled, "Let me."

He tucked the flower behind her ear in the low pony she created. Mikasa paid close attention to the way his fingers caressed her skin. Suddenly, her giddiness around Eren's return shrunk. After years fighting titans, her fast reflexes pulled her back just when Eren tried to lean down to kiss her.

"...what are you doing?" she asked.

Eren blinked, sitting back and then frowning, "What's the problem? This is me, Eren."

"I know it's you but…"

Her tongue refused to form the works she really wanted to say. _I'm married._ But did that matter? Was her marriage to Levi meaningful?

Emerald eyes widened as he stared at her in shock.

Eren blinked, "You can't tell me you're taking this seriously."

Mikasa couldn't speak. She kept staring back at the man she has known since she was a little girl.

She frowned, "...and what if I was?"

Eren frowned, "Then you'd be an idiot to believe anything can come out of an arrangement like this. Tell me, did you fuck him yet?"

Mikasa stood abruptly. Eren barely flinched. Her fists clenched. Fingers dug into her palms. But she clasped her hands and smiled, "It was wonderful seeing you again. I wish you the best of luck on your journey-"

" _Afternoon."_

They both turned to find Levi standing by the open door. His posture deceptively gave them the impression he just walked in. But Mikasa paid close attention to his pause after greeting him as he held a small crate in his hands.

"Commander," Eren greeted.

Mikasa followed her instincts and walked over to take the crate from Levi. She ignored the short man's quiet stare. She put the crate on an empty table and listened to him walk up to Eren.

The last time she remembered the two men speaking amicably was the day before Hanji told her she'd be marrying Levi.

Eren rose, "I'll head out. Have a good day."

Levi said nothing when Eren stormed out of the mess hall. The doors' slam jolted her chest, snaking its way through her hands over the neatly stacked jars of dark leaves. On top of each jar different plant name labels. The more Mikasa looked, the more she recognized the names of plants she read about in one of the books she had read.

"I thought you could use those for your remedies,"

Mikasa paused. Levi walked up until she smelled some of his cologne. He knelt to take out each jar. He took a jar with reddish hued leaves.

"These should be good for migraines-"

"Levi...thank you."

She finally looked away from the crate to the former commander of the Survey Corps. He looked vastly different from who he'd been before. The old Levi held nasty scowls that made any soldier quiver. But he was different now. Now, Mikasa melted at the carefully veiled look he sent her.

He held her hands.

"There's a lake near our place. It's quiet and clean." Levi murmured. "How about we relax there after all this?"

Mikasa smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Eren, as always, left without a lasting goodbye.

Levi showed her the spring, a secluded fortress not too far from their home. They sat by the tree on a slow day and let their backs touch each other. She read while Levi simply sat in silence.

After a few hours of quiet murmurs, they were back in the house. Mikasa took charge of cooking, since she used to help in the kitchens during her Survey Corps days. Levi, of course, was in charge of cleaning, which worked wonders for both.

Mikasa made stew and steaming potatoes. She felt satisfied when Levi cleaned his plate without a word.

By the evening after cleaning, it didn't take long for them to begin kissing by the fireplace. She remembered them having a quiet conversation, until he commented on the unbuttoned parts of her top. Levi moved her until she felt her bottom touch the dining table.

In a few moments, her top came off and the cool air touched her skin.

She didn't let her husband sleep early that night.

* * *

The few weeks passing by were routine.

Mikasa liked that the library distracted her from the monotone ways of life in Vonnegut Estate. She loved the fact that Levi could be spotted anywhere since he traded often with small businesses.

One time when she decided to go to the pastry shop for a cup of coffee, Levi was there in the back kitchens hassling about prices with the store owner. He never noticed her standing until she just got her coffee and murmured her thanks to the front attendant.

Changing her mind about going back to the library, she let Levi take her to a local pub for a short break. They spoke like old-time friends, despite the fact that they practically lived together.

"You look a lot more calmer," Jean commented. It was a sunny day in Wall Maria's Shiganshina District. "Commander doing okay?"

"Good. He's outside of Wall Maria now. A few stores just opened there."

Jean scoffed, "I heard. People wanna taste the roses outside. Me? Hell no."

Mikasa noticed the troubled look on Jean's face as he looked out the windows in the pub. Sunlight glinted over the top of his brows. Mikasa remembered what Sasha told her one day they walked together to the meadows.

And Sasha did not look happy. She was a teary mess.

"She told me," Mikasa said.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood to discuss the fact that she refused to marry me. I gave her a fucking romantic night and she still said no."

"Maybe she's just worried. She lost Connie after all."

Jean shook his head. He grabbed the cup of ale in front of him and drank until the cup was empty. Slamming it back on the table, he smacked his lips.

"I don't care what she says. I'm marrying her."

Jean did.

A month later, Mikasa found herself at their wedding, a small gather of close friends and relatives. Jean's mother wailed and hugged Sasha so tight, the poor girl choked. Still, Mikasa's heart melted at the sight of the couple silently kissing by an apple tree after the reception.

She wondered what it felt like to be in Sasha's shoes.

* * *

The one thing Mikasa sensed about Levi, is that he avoided any chance with her meeting Arnold.

Arnold remained a peculiar character, a voice only in her sharp memories and a figure who seemed strict and conservative. He almost sounded like former Commander Erwin, but had a harsh backdrop. She imagined an older man with grays on the side of his head, one who may wear a long robe like the priests preaching on the streets of Wall Maria, and hold a small book in his hand.

The first time she met Arnold, was by the library early morning.

He did not wear what she imagined. Arnold reminded her a bit of a farmer on the countryside, with a simple top and pressed pants.

Her sharp senses forced her to think twice of the simple stranger who looked at her too tensely. Something told her not to believe he was just a passerby.

Then he walked forward.

And bid her a good morning, before walking away.

"You saw him today, didn't you?" Levi murmured, his lips grazing her forehead in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Mikasa snuggled further into his arms until her lips touched the hollow of his neck.

"I'm not sure, but I feel it was him."

"Brown hair? Blue eyes? A scar on his forehead?"

She nodded. Levi used his hand to tug her chin up until she lay face to face with him. Levi's eyes seemed lighter. The time of them living in a world filled with titans led to sleepless nights. Levi looked like he slept a lot more than three hours, mostly because Mikasa didn't like starting the day without a proper good morning with him.

He kissed her, his lips melding with hers. Leaning back, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "The next time you see him, let me know. I know you can handle him...I just get uneasy with him nearby."

Mikasa nodded.

* * *

Arnold had no need to stalk her.

The next evening, Mikasa and Levi just arrived home when they spotted Arnold with a shorter figure who held a briefcase by the house. Arnold's back leaned against white walls. The shorter figure had blond hair and held a kindness about his eyes that disarmed Mikasa.

Levi leapt down from the carriage first.

"Mind telling me what this is about?" he asked.

"It's been four months since you married Mrs. Ackerman," Arnold said. "We're here by government orders to begin her checkup."

"And I suppose the government asked you to do this regularly from now on.""

"It's mandatory we do it every months until your wife is with child. You know the orders more than I do, so it's best if we settle this quickly."

"I told you before, old man. When she has a kid on the way I'll let you know-"

"I understand Commander Levi but we have no choice but to check. That's the end of the bargain you need to fulfill."

Mikasa's hands clutched the book she held at the library. Levi's body screamed resilience. He stood roots and ready to argue. But if there was one thing Mikasa understood, it was that Arnold and his accomplice followed orders. This meant, that even if she and Levi refused, nothing would be gained.

She stepped down from the carriage.

"Levi…"

He turned.

Mikasa clasped her hands. "It's fine."

Levi watched her, and in the end, he stepped aside. They settled Levi's closest companion, the stallion Lucy, the same one who has accompanied him on most expeditions during the fall of the titans. Mikasa knew she wasn't expecting, but the pressure to have a child grew on her. It clutched the pit of her chest and squeezed it tightly.

A few hours later, Mikasa learned that the accomplice was Dr. Stone.

Dr. Stone gave her the necessary tests a doctor would use to test for pregnancy. He made her pee in a cup and mixed it with a strange liquid before sealing it. He also checked her face and tongue before checking in between her legs to inspect. His perusal made her uncomfortable, but she took a deep breath when Levi took her hand for that period. She waited for an hour while the doctor checked the contents in an isolated room.

She could feel Arnold's presence in the far left, but Levi took a stand right behind Dr. Stone by the front windows, arms folded but poised to act if necessary. She noted Dr. Stone's slight tremble in his hands, probably in response to Levi's presence.

"Have you had any morning sickness? Nausea?" he asked with a smile. Mikasa was sitting on the couch by the center table while he sat right across.

"No...I've felt normal."

Dr. Stone scribbled a few notes in his book. "Any dizziness?"

"No."

"Monthly flow?"

"Yes, I had one that just passed."

He nodded, making a few more notes. The silence in the room thickened. Critters uttered and trees shivered outside. The sun already made its descent for the skies to become dark blue.

"How long was that ago?" Dr. Stone asked.

"Two weeks ago."

He nodded.

Then, he removed his spectacles and gave Mikasa a wide smile.

"I suspected. It looks like I won't be coming here again for another test."

She heard more leaves flutter outside. For a moment, she thought she heard differently until she spotted Levi's eyes widen.

Mikasa blinked, "What?"

"You are a month along."

"But...I didn't…"

Mikasa searched her mind for answers. Did she noticed anything odd or different? She never had any symptoms. She didn't feel light-headed or tired. She even trained each day without any difficulties!

Then again...she and Levi were-

"All children are different. This one is very quiet," said, putting his book in his briefcase before sending her a warm smile. "I wouldn't be surprised at how soon you've gotten to this point. It's why we chose you instead of a commoner. Your husband is very lucky to have a wife more fertile than all of Sina's women."

Mikasa's face burned. Levi scowled and stormed up to her side, "We're done. You all can leave now."

Thick air melted. All tensions loosened up, at the knowledge of the newcomer who would be making an arrival in eight months time. The baby that she had no idea lived inside her, would be a high target by the ones stringing this operation.

"Expect us in a month for your first checkup" Arnold murmured to Levi near the front door. "Congratulations."

Levi said nothing. She listened to them bid their goodbyes and the door slamming shut. After seconds of silence, she heard him walk up until she smelled him.

"Mikasa…"

She closed her eyes. "I don't want their hands on it."

Another bout of silence. Two warriors with silent code understood the implications of today's event. Arnold and Dr. Stone hid it well, but she caught their strange eagerness over the news of the baby coming.

Mikasa used to believe a child was all they want. A person born out of a long bloodline. But she saw something in the way Dr. Stone regarded her, and she wasn't comfortable with it.

Hands touched her shoulders. Soon, the couch dipped.

"Look at me," Levi's hands trailed over Mikasa's arms as she turned to him. "I don't brag, but since when did you lose faith in me?"

He tightened his hold on her arms. Mikasa's heart surged. Her arms left their nests and enclosed his neck.

The last time they embraced like this, was the day she lost Armin. She cried so hard after comforting Eren, just like she used to when she was young. It was embarrassing to have her commander find her in such a mess but take the initiative to hug her and comfort her with words of freedom.

"I don't care if you still love Eren" Levi murmured, tightening his arms around her waist. "I'm fucking ecstatic it's you having this one. No one's touching our kid. I promise, Mikasa."

"I don't love him that way anymore," she murmured against his lips. "You're all I dream about."

She sniffed when he kissed the corner of her lips. Encouraged, she pulled back to take his own.

Mikasa didn't think of Eren's emerald orbs. Only Levi's - as quiet as the gray skies on a rainy weather.

* * *

 **End Note** _\- Chapter 4 in the works!_


	4. Fourth Exploration

News traveled fast.

The first thing Sasha did upon seeing her the next week was wrap her up in her arms and wait until both she and Mikasa broke down.

They didn't care if the neighbors watched them or the children playing on their streets slowed down. The thought that probably crossed both their minds, was that they lived enough for a new life to form. They saw so much death that they could not believe they made it, and in their new lives settling down, they weren't sure how they could handle it all.

"How do you feel right now?" Sasha held her cup of tea. Mikasa smiled at the familiar label on the jar Sasha scooped from to brew it. "Jean wants you to stay until he gets back. He couldn't believe it when he read the papers."

"I didn't think many people would know."

Sasha's dark brown eyes lit up. "Are you kidding me? The entire three walls knew in a night. I know you probably never imagined being with Commander but everyone is hopeful about you guys. The Survey Corps even informed us they were coming for an early visit to see you both."

"...really?"

"You're Corporal Ackerman, married to Commander Ackerman, who may be the richest man in all three walls in a year. Did you think he gave tea away for free?"

"Well no, but-"

Mikasa heard the doors slam open. Jean's hawk like gaze darted over to her. He had a small bag in one hand and laughed when he locked the door behind him. Mikasa had no time to rise when he came over to hug her. He murmured something in her ear. She caught it, and hugged him tighter. _Yes, all would be well._

* * *

"What do you think?"

Eren's second exploration of the outside world reached its sixth month as Mikasa smacked her lips to taste Levi's new blend. Their home had the darkness of night, but the sun shone brightly outside in the late morning. The fireplace by their side flickered as Mikasa looked up at the man watching her eagerly and said, "A bit too sweet. Too sour."

"It's Humanity's Strongest tea," he drawled. "I'll take your word for it."

She burrowed further under the fleece blankets Levi brought downstairs. Mikasa sighed at the warmth, watching Levi put the tea back on the low table near them. News of the baby arriving forced Levi to remain at home. It didn't hurt business. Like clockwork, Mikasa paid close attention to porters, many from Underground City, entering the house to collect bundles of leaves Levi would stock up for purchase. The porters were mostly middle aged, strong and had eyes that told anyone meeting them that they went through a lot.

Nevertheless, they were mindful enough to show respect, even when she tried making them relax. One time, the first porter, Silvus, refused to call her Mikasa. He prefered Lady Ackerman, which made her sound very old and dry.

"Why don't you open a store?" she asked.

Levi blinked in her direction, "I'd rather open up a plant. Stores seem too troublesome."

Her bedroom now served as a small storage area for Levi's growing tea leaves collection. Mikasa liked Levi, a lot. Not her commander or even her corporal, she liked the Levi she lived with. The Levi she lived with was still a clean freak, but he wasn't uptight.. He never rested, and never sat in one place, except for when they were together. The Levi she knew appraised her, both quietly and with words. The Levi she knew, whispered he loved her each time she feel asleep in his arms,

She felt his hands trace her stomach. Arnold came to visit yesterday. Dr. Stone accompanied him. As always, Levi kept guard in a quiet corner. His quiet stare over was enough to make Dr. Stone wary. Arnold and Dr. Stone bid her a goodbye, eyes wide and laser focused on her stomach. She knew she started showing, especially at five months. Her belly grew satiny smooth and her breasts, heavy and tender. She rarely felt sick or nauseous during the pregnancy, and she was surprised by how comfortable she felt.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked.

She smiled as he kissed her belly, "Much better."

* * *

" _Mikasa!"_

Hanji's hair now stopped at her chin. Mikasa never got around to cutting her hair, so she often kept her down over her shoulders.

The Survey Corps arrived with twice as much goods, and they were early this time. Mikasa had to face a hoard of former soldiers turned traders congratulating her on the baby. Most looked shock at the changes it made on her. She guessed having your former corporal in a dress with a swollen belly did that to them.

"Levi just told me," Hanji said with a grin after hugging her, "I can't believe it happened!"

"Thank you, Hanji-san."

The woman murmured, "He wasted no time, huh?"

Mikasa blushed. "Um...it-"

"No need to explain," Hanji replied, adjusting her glasses. "It's no wonder he's a bit more energetic than usual. You're doing a good job keeping things together, kid. I've never seen him this happy before. He's loved you a long time."

Mikasa smiled. "...I love him too."

The older woman nodded.

"Is Eren around?"

Hanji nodded. "That's why I searched for you. Levi and he just happened to be near the stables. They should still be there, unless the tradeoff already started. As you can see, there are a lot more merchants coming to buy from us."

Mikasa walked through the bigger crowd, this time filled with newcomers from Wall Maria. Wall Maria's retake led to a surge in the economy, with not just the Survey Corps members bringing business, but with ordinary citizens starting some of their own. Civilians from Underground City have been leaving to move into Wall Maria, a place in desperate need of people who can help rebuild it.

Unfortunately, this immigration spiked up the crime rate, and now, reinforcements were needed. Mikasa approached the stables in time to spot two familiar figures up ahead. But the more she got closer, the more tense she saw them out to be.

"I answer to no one, kid," Levi drawled.

Eren gritted his teeth. "You don't give a damn what this means to me, don't you? I've given you so much respect for the past years and you turn around and-"

"And what?" Levi asked. By now, Mikasa could tell he sensed her nearby with the the way he lowered his tone. "What could I have possible done that's wrong?"

The silence defined what Eren looked like now. Mikasa noted the deep shadows of his beard and wide green eyes. Eren looked older than his actual age. Winds blowed quietly. She stepped closer She remembered. The last time Eren and Levi ever spoke on good terms was a day before Hanji informed her about her duties after the war.

She heard grass crunching. "You are taking advantage of Mikasa."

"Oh really?" Levi turned. Mikasa recognized his stance. Levi was pissed.

" _Yes, you bastard!"_

She didn't process what transpired next. Trapped in her own state of disbelief, she saw it all happen at once. One moment, Eren stood feet away from Levi, and the next, they were brawling near the stables.

* * *

"Stay still."

Levi leaned over to kiss her hand, the same one tending his slight bruise. Despite the fact that he obviously won the fight, Eren managed to get a punch.

"You should have told him that," her husband murmured, gesturing at the severely beaten up Eren, who was taken care of by Hanji. Jean casted her am exasperated look from his side on the man's left. Eren would live, but it was clear he wouldn't challenge Levi again. "I managed to give him a few bruises."

She dipped the towel cloth into a bowl of warm water. "You should have been considerate."

"For all it's worth-"

Mikasa leaned up. Levi caught her just in time. She kissed him, holding his cheeks. When she pulled back, she gave him a warm smile.

"I'll handle him tomorrow. We rest for now."

"Aren't you upset?"

Mikasa shook her head. "Eren is hurting inside. I think...he still can't move on with his life. He and Armin talked about exploring the world. But with Armin gone, he's-"

" _Mikasa."_

She stopped. Levi held her hand. His felt rough and warm.

"Stop," Levi said. "Let him worry about you. You're the one who needs him the most. You are worth a hundred soldiers, but you have a heart that makes me want to beat him up all over for ignoring it. You gave me the chance despite the circumstances, to have you, and I'm a better man because of it. You're the mother of our child, and I wake up each morning and thanking the heavens for it. So please, stop fucking talking about Eren before I rip my eyes out."

She stayed at the headquarters. Levi and her shared his old bedroom, located on the top floor. Eren never occupied her thoughts. She had no time to mull over his sudden demeanor.

"You look...different."

The next morning, Eren clasped his hands as they sat across from each other in the mess hall. They sat like strangers, with one unrecognisable to the other.

Mikasa smiled, "I'm having a baby, that's why."

"Are you happy?"

She blinked. "Of course I am."

"Are you sure?"

Accusatory. She read it all over his body. But Mikasa studied the tired face staring back at her. Armin's absence prompted her hands forward over her stomach.

"Eren, I love you with all my heart," she said. "But I'm tired, and I can't deal with you for any longer."

Eren barely flnched.

"Ever since my parents died, your family has been there for me. Armin was there for me. You have been there for me…" she let her face crumble when Eren began to cry. "...I love you so much, as a friend, and nothing else will make me more happy than seeing you live."

She rose. Eren still sobbed when she wrapped her arms around his head. He held her, careful of her stomach. Hot tears fell down her cheeks. They mourned for the friend they lost. They rejoiced over Eren's permission to let her in.

"You're all I have now…" Eren sniffed. "I never showed you that but there's no one else, Mikasa. I'm so sorry...I promise, I will always be there for you."

"And I will never leave your side, Eren."

* * *

Eren left on his fourth journey, and this time, he hugged her close to say good bye.

He had apologized to Levi earlier over steaming porridge and fruit. The two men spoke like old brothers, muttering in the busy crowd that filled the mess hall.

"I'll be back in a few months. I'm getting something for my new niece." Eren said.

Mikasa laughed. "We don't even know if it's a girl."

"It'll be a girl."

Levi started with the foundations for his first plant. He now had twenty porters who would soon have their positions changed due to their promotions. Silvus cried when Levi promoted him to manager of the plant, and held her hand to kiss it despite her protests.

Silvus then held Levi's hand and said, "Your mother would be proud."

Levi's mood changed. Mikasa never heard of his mother. She only knew, according to Hanji, that his mother used to be a prostitute and died of an illness. That was it. Levi barely spoke or acknowledged her presence for the week following Silvus' words.

"I know you miss her," Mikasa said on the eighth day. Levi simply looked back with bloodshot eyes, which glimmered. She realized he was crying, when he covered his eyes with his hand.

In their dining room, she walked up to hug him. His head laid on her fully round stomach. She heard nothing but quiet sniffs, and she found herself loving him more.

"What do you think of leaving?" he murmured.

"To Wall Maria? Can we?"

He nodded. "I want us to be in good company. Is that alright?"

"It's perfect."

* * *

Mikasa felt no surprise at the backlash their move caused.

Arnold found them in time, and looked visibly upset at their belongings spread out across the new place. It was a small home, luckily right across from Jean and Sasha. It also wasn't too far away from Eren, giving both she and Levi the chance to monitor the property while Eren was gone.

"The plan was for you both to stay in Sina until the child is born," Arnold stated while Levi shifted in his seat. She remembered still pretending to sleep as she heard their quiet chatter. "Having you both in Maria complicates things, and the arrangements for your child's birth."

"What arrangement?"

"Your wife has been assigned a midwife, who will be coming over to you to stay over till the due date."

Levi had no arguments with the plan. Though their move guaranteed additional pressure, Mikasa loved that Levi had a little bounce in his step anytime he left to oversee construction. She enjoyed seeing more people on the streets, children playing and neighbors cursing at one another. She loved the frequency of Eren's letters and the more visits Sasha and Jean made.

When Arnold left their new home, Mikasa sighed once Levi slipped back into bed with her.

"They're upset," she said.

"Do you care?"

Mikasa smiled when he kissed her jaw.

"No."

* * *

On her last month, Mikasa met her midwife. She expected someone like Arnold and Mr. Stone, but the dark blonde smiled at the door when she opened, and told her she was honored to meet her.

Lovejoy had a peculiar name, but it suited her.

The baby became restless. Mikasa's encounter with a titan years ago gave her constant back pain. Being pregnant, amplified the aches. Still, Mikasa enjoyed having quiet afternoons to herself while Lovejoy took care of her surroundings.

Each time Levi laid with her and murmured near her stomach, the baby would shift and move closer to the sound of his voice.

Everything moved smoothly, until the last day before the week ended.

Though everyone prepared to close their shops in the early evening, Mikasa found herself unable to bear the dull ache in her back.

Jean and Sasha left out to Wall Rose to visit Jean's mother. It wouldn't take them long to return. Mikasa tried resting to see if the pain would stop, but it only stayed. She's had these before, and by the end of the day, the pains dulled. Rain began falling. She listened to children and neighbors chatter. Levi wouldn't be home for another day due to his post surveying the new plant.

She was just about to sleep when she heard the door downstairs suddenly open.

Mikasa lifted her head up. No one had the keys to the house except for…

Heavy footsteps came up. Mikasa shoved her dresser nearby open. Levi gave her a gun to keep in case of any emergencies. She stood, loaded it and prepared for the intruder.

 _BANG!_

"Levi?"

Levi smelled horribly. He wore pants and had on a singlet, his hair disheveled. He breathed harshly. Mikasa almost thought the man she called her husband was someone else, until she spotted the light scar he always had on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

She frowned, "Of course-"

She said nothing else. Levi's lips took hers. Mikasa soon forgot about his smell. Levi took her waist and pulled her closer. His absence reached only three days, and she already missed him. When he pulled back, "You smell good."

Mikasa laughed. "And for the first time in your life, you stink. What brings you here?"

"Lovejoy miscalculated."

Mikasa blinked. "What?"

"You should have been in labor a week ago." he said. "Our kid was conceived in the dining room. On the table."

* * *

Mikasa didn't think Levi was right, but a few hours later, the dull aches blossomed into long contractions. She shut her eyes tight through a huge wave, squeezing Levi's hands so tight despite the fact he only smiled. "I can't believe you were right."

"I'm never right. I can only hope."

She released a loud groan, sucking in cool air to calm. Lovejoy's frantic steps echoed downstairs. The house, filled with Jean and Sasha, who just left to grab more towels. Her constant back pain exploded into the acute feeling of being stabbed behind. It hurt so much, though Levi pushed the softest pillows behind her.

Their light banter quieted, when the pain took her breath away.

Sounds she didn't know existed, came out. Mikasa released thunderous bloodcurdling screams throught each push. But Levi held her hand and Lovejoy's bright spirit never wavered. She and Sasha coached Mikasa with her soft voice. Jean, of course, had to leave for some time. Levi refused to leave her side, and almost went on the brink of trembling.

Mikasa never dreamed she'd ever live to this day, the day she met _her_.

Her first born slid out in blood. The world stopped ringing when Sasha gasped and Lovejoy helped the tiny creature breathe. Her umbilical cord was cut. The baby's red face disappeared behind white towels and popped back up when Lovejoy tilted her body up for Mikasa to see.

Finally, her daughter wailed.

Levi's body shook. Lovejoy placed the child on top of her naked chest. The infant felt so small. Tiny. Mikasa's arms instantly cradled her.

Her baby's cries quieted at this gesture and finally, gray eyes peered open at Mikasa. Mikasa laughed at the full dark hair and her little lips and the squirms she made. The baby simply stared back, blinking.

Lovejoy smiled. "She knows her mom already."

Jean craned his neck to look at the baby's face. "Damn. I know she's your kid but...she looks alot like you, commander."

Sasha looked behind Mikasa. Mikasa knew that they all were staring at man behind her, bracing her back. Mikasa moved enough to regard Levi's stunned expression.

"Come hold her," she said.

"I...don't want to drop-"

"Levi. It's fine."

Mikasa could not understand his sudden change in mood. A few minutes later, she rested while Levi sat on a chair at her bedside and studied the sleeping baby in his arms. Sasha and Jean sent them a last congratulations before they left. Lovejoy already left downstairs to pen an announcement letter to the court.

"I'm glad she took after you," Mikasa murmured.

Her husband kept looking at their new guest.

"No. She doesn't look like me," Levi said. He looked up. His eyes reminded her of their days in the Scouts, where he faced too much blood to cope as a normal man.

" _She's my mom."_

* * *

 **End Note** _\- Thanks for the reviews!_


	5. Final Exploration

"Sign here," Lovejoy said.

Mikasa glanced up at Levi, who watched their newborn nurse while he took the quill Lovejoy handed him to sign the ten paged birth certificate over the oak table.

It has been three days since she gave birth, and since then, it rode in silence and the occasional wail. She already loved _her_ , and stroked her black hair when she shared eye contact. By now, Lovejoy told her that her baby wouldn't see her clearly, but already knew the sound of her voice.

Today would be the last day Lovejoy spent time with them. Mikasa grew thankful for the clear instructions the young midwife gave her when it came to holding, feeding and changing the baby. She was especially happy because Levi's strained behavior towards the baby, calmed a bit.

Mikasa understood the clashing of resemblance, of looking at an infant and recognizing a figure of your past - _a figure wrongfully taken away too soon._

"And this part recognizes you as the biological father," Lovejoy took one paper away and gave Levi another. "After this, all you have to do is put her full name down. Do you have one yet, dad?"

Levi shared a quiet look with Mikasa, who nodded and looked over their daughter's sweet face. "The one I mentioned earlier."

Lovejoy nodded. "Good," she quickly jotted down the name, pronouncing each word. _"Kuchel...Isabel...Ackerman."_

* * *

Kuchel now proved to be the center of their universe.

"Kuchel is a cute name," Sasha said, cooing over at the baby. Jean sat nearby in the house, sketching in his book. Mikasa scratching lightly under a little foot, smiling when Kuchel shrunk it back with a little grin and kept opening her mouth from her cradle as though she wanted to speak back to Sasha. "It's pretty, and it fits your pretty baby too."

"Thank you."

Jean looked up, "Commander calmed down?"

Winds brushed past sheer curtains near the rooftop where Mikasa and Levi hung their clothes. Levi left earlier today with a gentle kiss on her cheek. She watched him cautiously approach Kuchel in her crib, leaned down to stare at her for a bit, and left to meet with the contractor to survey the upcoming plant, Ackerman & Co.

"Not quite," Mikasa said. "She may be the first person he has ever been terrified of."

Sasha laughed. "He should be alright in a few days. I'd be starstruck too."

Jean chuckled.

Soon, Kuchel huffed, kicking at the air. Mikasa mirrored her noises, prompting another response from the child. She leaned down to lift her up while cradling her head. Kuchel was lighter than a bundle of cloth, and opened her mouth at the face her mother made.

She held her up, noting wide gray eyes, a buttoned nose and small lips. She had Levi written all over her face, but Mikasa began to see what her husband saw, another being gazing at her through the baby.

"Have you heard anything from the scary folks?" Sasha asked.

Mikasa nodded but said no more. A few days ago, Arnold and Dr. Stone visited the baby. Again, Levi stood guard but dragged a chair up close inches away from the two visitors. While they made the necessary check ups, Levi stared them down like a hawk. It was enough to scare Dr. Stone, but nevertheless, Kuchel was pronounced 'extremely' healthy.

"Here," Jean muttered, holding up his sketchbook open for Mikasa to look. "What do you think?"

Mikasa laughed at the picture of she and Sasha over Kuchel. "It's fantastic."

* * *

" _Wow!"_

Hanji said those first words when she, along with the rest of the Survey Corps, were presented Kuchel in the mess hall. A month has passed since Kuchel was born.

The child grew a peculiar sense of understanding, anytime Mikasa and Levi interacted with her. She rarely smiled, but lit up the whole room whenever her lips twitched. She exercised her kicks often, and reached out for Levi eagerly anytime he returned home from work.

Hanji had her little moment with Kuchel and gave her off. Levi, quick to snatch Kuchel away, gave her to the anticipated guests in their home for the next two weeks.

Eren now had a full beard, and tied his hair in a long tail. He obviously became Kuchel's favorite the moment he held her in his arms.

"Hey there, it's your favorite most awesome uncle in the universe, " he announced. "And I'm gonna spoil you rotten."

Kuchel gurgles.

Levi scowled. "Don't even try it. She loves her father more."

"I bought ten crates of goodies just for her. Say that again in five years."

"How long will your next journey be after you leave?" Mikasa asked.

"Same old," he replied, settling Kuchel down seated on his hand and secured against his chest. "I'm trying to get use to staying here more. Hanji gave me a talk about settling down."

"It's better if you stay out." Levi retorted.

"You just extended my stay to three weeks" Eren retorted before turning back to Mikasa, "But I'm not getting any younger, and I need to get a business going. Trading alone is a little boring."

"Work with me," Levi said. "I need more staff at my plant."

Mikasa turned towards Levi's deadpanned face while Eren blinked, "Are you serious? As a partner?"

"Hell no."

"It was worth a shot."

Levi gave Mikasa a sly look, "But you'll be Silvus' apprentice for the first year once you settle."

Mikasa took her daughter back and busied herself with nursing her while Eren yelled his gratitude for the umpteenth time. She found herself studying Eren's face, smiling at the lack of dark circles.

His eyes regained the same spark she remembered during their time as little kids. She could almost see Armin not too far away, slapping his knee and laughing behind his best friend.

Kuchel stole her attention by pulling away. Mikasa burped and took her up over her bosom, murmuring sweet nothings by her ears while she listened to her coo in response. At one point, Kuchel happened to catch her gaze.

When Mikasa looked back, the baby grinned.

* * *

Levi finished the plant during Kuchel's second month.

He celebrated the event, by returning home early to take over Kuchel's bathing time. While Mikasa kept her medical records journal on the table, she watched Kuchel attempt to start a conversation with her father.

"Who? Me?" Levi asked. Kuchel squealed. "Of course I clean better than your mother."

Mikasa bit her lip. "She's talkative."

"Not surprised," Levi squeezed the wet towel over the baby's head. "She took after me, unfortunately "

"You? A talker?" Mikasa asked. "Doesn't click."

Levi smirked. "I'd blow my mom's ear up with questions about pointless crap. All her coworkers told me I needed to can it 'fore I got in trouble."

"What was she like?" Mikasa asked.

He blinked. "Patient...she always gave me the last of her food. Never had enough for herself to eat. Whenever she fought with the other ladies, she'd have a wide look on her face and her voice could reach the skies beyond Underground if it could. Cursed like a sailor those times too, but she never was harsh to me...only to others."

A knock echoed. Before Mikasa had a few words to say, Levi kissed her cheek, handed Kuchel over and walked away. Silence filled the room as she patted her daughter dry, pulling the homemade lotion she had stored in the kitchen for Kuchel. She listened to low murmurs coming from outside, before dressing Kuchel up in her sleeping attire.

Something tumbled.

The furry of blows that came next, and forced Mikasa's body to act. Kuchel flinched, her little body jolting against her mother's chest. Mikasa rose, baby secured in her arms as she faced the opening. She couldn't see Levi's silhouette, but a duel of shadows. Short grunts, blows and the slash of a blade...followed by a choking sound.

Kuchel wailed when a lone shadow loomed up. Mikasa turned away to hug the child close and kiss her forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart…"

Mikasa backed up and grabbed Levi's safety net from atop a high shelf - a gun, loaded in a small chest. She let her free hand roam carefully, took it up and aimed it at the opening, watching the shadow amble up and enlarge near the door. As she kept the child against her, humming softly for the baby to calm down, the figure stopped.

"It's me."

Mikasa rammed the gun back up in its chest. Levi appeared, eyes calm and strangely wide. He looked like he was searching for something. Mikasa suddenly remembered her father, opening the door to Dr. Yeager, only to face the long blade of a dagger. Levi's face remained unblemished. What did drag Mikasa from her daze, where his bloodied hands.

Mikasa waited till Levi sat down. He took Kuchel's bathing bassinet and washed his hands in the remnant water. Mikasa sat down as he began wiping his hands with Kuchel's small towel.

Levi kept that same vacant expression. Mikasa simply rose with Kuchel and gave her out, close enough to put her in his line of vision.

He awakened.

And just like that, he took the child and snapped back into his normal routine. In a few minutes, Kuchel squealed and giggled. Levi blew raspberries onto her cheeks and studied her gleeful face before doing it again.

Mikasa almost wanted all this to remain perfect.

But the truth was that, five dead men lied on their living room floor.

* * *

The bodies were taken away by the Military Police, but Mikasa remembered the quiet look on their faces as they regarded her holding Kuchel. One of them, a man named Nathan, had stopped to salute her.

"You have a lovely family, Captain Ackerman," he said. "Have a wonderful day."

For the entire week, Levi dropped all responsibilities on Silvus, but Silvus took it well and went on to business. But just when Mikasa thought the business remained untouched, Silvus began to report on strange events going on near the plant.

"We've been getting visitors asking to see you," Silvus said one night in the living room, while Levi held Kuchel in his arms. Even at a young age, the baby knew enough to stay silent when Silvus spoke. "I thought it was for business until I had some of the boys check them out."

"What could they want?" Levi asked.

"I roughed some of them up. All of them have no affiliations with any business dealing with our products, which means there's no reason for those guys to contact you." Silvus said. "But they are all connected to human trafficking, and I'm afraid they're targeting…"

Levi kept silent. Mikasa felt a deep pit, forming within her stomach. Her parents dying, destroyed her. And now, people, just like the murderers who took them away, wanted the same for Kuchel.

"Silvus," she said, putting a hand on her husband's lap. "My parents were killed this way. It won't happen to us, you can count on it."

Silvus nodded. "Good."

"But do you think this issue is beyond what we think it is?"

The older man paused, and his gaze darted between them. Mikasa could feel Levi bending down to tug the baby's little feet.

" _Watch the three of them."_

* * *

Mikasa and Levi packed their belongings, and moved inside the Survey Headquarters. Luckily, Jean and Sasha tagged along and the families took over the top floor of the castle.

Fifty Survey Corps guards, all loyal to the Ackermans, secured the lower levels, after proper interrogation. Mikasa was even comfortable with the fact that Levi also hired many of his old criminal accomplices working with the Survey Corps.

Kuchel, calmed her senses. She did this in the tiniest ways, such as simply smiling or attempting to eat her nose, like she did now.

With the information they gained, they both paired two and two together. It proved simple. A number of powerful individuals wanted them taken out in anyway they can. In the end, this group wanted Kuchel to keep and continue tell very experimentation that made the Ackerman who they were today.

" _I have nothing to do with this, Mr. Ackerman, I swear on it!"_

Mikasa ignored the desperate voice echoing from the dungeons. Lovejoy's voice. Eren and the merchant group returned home quickly after Levi sent word out. Mikasa, didn't know whether to laugh or break down the moment Eren returned with a huge hug and more gifts for Kuchel.

"Jean and Eren just moved down to the lower floors," Sasha announced, slipping inside the late Commander Erwin's sleeping quarters in her full Survey Corps gear. "Meanwhile, little Ms. Ackerman can rest well tonight, isn't that right sweetie?"

Kuchel blinked as Mikasa set her up to stand on her lap. A kiss to her tiny cheek was all it took to get her smiling as Sasha cooed.

Hours later, Mikasa began to hear Dr. Stone's desperate pleas and sighed in relief when Kuchel already slept.

"Three months and she already has slave traders trying to get their hands on her," Sasha murmured.

Mikasa didn't speak. She ignored the sinking in her chest. By now, Kuchel rested against her bosom, safe and warm from the faint tortured screams coming from downstairs.

What happened to her parents could happen to them, and she hated the idea of now worrying about another enemy - a well organized coup who wanted her daughter to control, not man-eating titans.

"I won't ever let that happen to her," Mikasa murmured, running a hand over the baby's hair.

"Of course," Sasha said. "She's the first of Humanity's Strongest soldiers, and according to Lovejoy, she's more healthier than most of the kids she's ever checked."

 _Lovejoy_.

"Did she confess?"

Sasha blinked. "Hanji looked into things. It looks like Lovejoy gave Dr. Stone a very thick profile account on Kuchel, and they, including a group working in Wall Sina, plotted to take the baby away."

Mikasa nodded.

"Arnold is innocent. He was just a middleman."

"...where is Levi?"

"He should be on his way."

* * *

Levi refused to tell her about Lovejoy and Dr. Stone. She never inquired any further.

Mikasa watched him work silently and kept to herself.

She gave him a kiss when he came home once to inform her about her paid apprenticeship with a medical doctor.

"You'll learn all you need to know for five years." he said.

* * *

" _We, the Supreme Justice Court, on behalf of our king, do send the Ackermans our heartfelt apology, for allowing a coup in our midst to attempt to continue the slow and unjustly extermination of the Ackerman clan."_

Mikasa sat through the court hearing. By now, Kuchel just turned six months, and spent her time playing with her mother's hand. Mikasa dressed the child in the finest baby's clothes and gave her little white socks to match. She played with Kuchel's wander feet, and watched Levi stand by Eren, who kept his arms folded and wore no uniform.

Levi never went after the government, but when they tried arresting him for the murders of Lovejoy and Dr. Stone, he simply stated all he knew about their little plans.

"I'll blow up your secret," Levi had said. "Just for being a bti too petty. All you need to do for me to be quiet, is to publicly admit you're all a bunch of idiots."

Arnold never said a word to them. He simply kept silent in the far corner of the courtroom.

All the gang, Eren, Jean along with Sasha and Hanji, stayed over at their place. For extra protection, five soldiers were stationed for night watch. Sasha insisted on she and the others watching over the baby, while Mikasa and Levi slept upstairs.

"We may need to move again," Levi said pushing a strand behind her ear. "You already understand that the government is full of shit."

"Where do we go?" she asked.

"Somewhere safe and far away….but close enough for me to do business."

The crest of the wave she didn't know what to think she thought everything could become but nothing really helped she worried so much and such a second.

"Hey," Levi murmured. "Nothing will happen to her...or us."

"That's how my parents-"

"Why are you losing faith in me already?"

Mikasa kept quiet, looking up from her position on the bed. Tonight, since Kuchel slept down the hall near Sasha, she and Levi decided to sleep like old times, both naked under thin sheets. He kissed her nose, then her cheeks, and finally, her lips.

"I love you," she said when he pulled back. "I'd never feel that way...but I worry about you."

He paused, held her cheek and kissed her. For a split second, he whispered the same against her lips. When Levi pulled back, he still held her enough to hold her gaze. For that long moment, Mikasa could see gray skies during a rain, ones that calmed her rather than frightened her.

"It was all you. You made me the man I am today. You gave me _her_ , my firstborn, my daughter...and each day I wake up, I thank God for you." he said.

Mikasa smiled, leaning over to kiss him back as he pulled her underneath him.

" _Levi...thank you."_

* * *

 **Epilogue left. Sorry, it's short.**


	6. Epilogue

Levi once spent his days repeating one task all day. He'd get his nightly tea and go straight to sleep, often for two to three hours by a table and not a bed.

A world without brought its prospects. He still repeated monotone tasks, but he came home to a warm bed and wife, had meals he'd clean dishes and spend his nights listening to neighbors chatted and quarrel while children still squealed in their homes.

What made his days as a millionaire worthwhile of all things, was receiving complaint letters in the middle of his workday. He'd smooth a finger over the familiar green and silver insignia of Scouts Regent Academy, and sip his tea while the letter iterated scenes of another one of his daughter's fights.

"Mr. Ackerman, welcome!"

He nodded not at the the red haired Headmaster Finnegan, but at his wife's solemn form seated next to his first born. Mikasa's hair, back to its short length, glowed under the sun. Her knowing smirk invited him to lean over their only daughter and kiss her on the cheek.

"Afternoon, " he murmured near her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect." Mikasa said. "Say hi to Kuchel."

Kuchel Isabel Ackerman II, looked more like her namesake each day that passed them by. She took everything after the original Kuchel, from her hair, face all the way to her toes. She had her voice, a low and hoarse one with a slight pitch. At the young age of five, Kuchel was already his one and only little girl...and yes, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Hi daddy," she whispered.

"Hello there" he whispered back. "What'd you do this time?"

She shrugged, biting her lip before waving her legs. He already knew the story. In a form of retaliation, Kuchel beat up two brothers, both five and seven, and gave them bruises their parents were planning to sue him for.

Finnegan cleared her throat, "As always, I'm afraid the newbies underestimated Kuchel and paid the price. Their parents refused to accept their boys' wrongdoing and wanted to meet you all here. To tell you the honest truth, commander, as a former subordinate, I'm on your side."

"Tch."

"Not that fighting is always the answer," Principal Finnegan said to Kuchel. "I expect you to practice staying calm, alright sweetheart?"

" _Kay."_

Levi solved the matter sooner than he expected. The father of the two boys was none other than an employee of his, who was eager to squash the mess and apologized profusely to him.

After a short stop at the pastry shop and a little talk with his wife while their daughter began nodding off, he tipped the attendant and donned his coat on. Little Kuchel clutched his neck while she settled in his arms until Mikasa took over and held her in the carriage while he rode them all home.

"She asleep?" he asked at a short stop. Mikasa simply pressed one finger over her lips and continuing stroking Kuchel's hair.

The few years after Kuchel's birth were, at most, the luckiest ones he'd had.

Levi lived with a purpose, worked day and night to make sure each time he came home, he would enjoy his family's company with a peace of mind.

He didn't fuck around with his daughter and wife, that was a principle he kept since he married his wife.

And he'd be damned if anyone threatened that.

* * *

 **End Note** \- So this is it. The whole thing. It was a way to get me out of a huge funk, and I'm happy it did.

*Ahem*, so...I may be writing a ten chaptered multishot sequel? Hehe. I know I'm still supposed on work on my old stories but as I push through them, I need another escapade.


End file.
